This invention is directed to a game of chance kit and, more particularly, to a game kit for use by charitable organizations, clubs and taverns and the like whereby members or customers can purchase a ticket and instantly win a prize if the ticket is a "winner". These kits are sold through licensed distributors in states where such games are legal. Typically, the kit is purchased by the charitable organization, club or tavern, the tickets are sold and the instant prizes are paid by the kit purchaser. The nwnber of winners is precisely controlled so that the income from ticket sales will exceed the total cost of the instant prizes and so that the ticket purchasers will know in advance the payout if all tickets are purchased.
Game kits have been designed which give the impression of additional levels of play. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,737.
However, the additional levels of play permitting the customer to win a bonus or sweepstakes prize require the bonus or sweepstakes to be funded entirely by the charitable organization, club or tavern selling the sweepstakes winning ticket.